Cathy Turner
Catherine "Cathy" King, also known as The @rtist, is a central character featured in Season 1 of Criminal Case. She appeared as a suspect in four murder investigations in the University before appearing in the Additional Investigations of two cases in Maple Heights and another two in the Airport. She was framed and detained for being a major suspect during the murder investigation of Delsin Peota in There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough), but was eventually set free. Profile Cathy is a 23-year-old student and Samuel King's granddaughter who makes her debut as a hacker known as "The @rtist". She appears as a hologram on video chats and other similar programs to remain anonymous. She is otherwise seen donning a white mask and a plain black hoodie with her head concealed under the jacket's hood. In her second case appearance, it is discovered that Cathy owns a cat and uses the social networking site Friendnet. Cathy unmasks herself in her third case appearance; she is freckled, has wavy pink hair and blue eyes, and is seen wearing a white t-shirt with continuous black stripes on it. Furthermore, she sports a black necklace with a pixel heart in the middle and has a small star tattoo on her neck. It is also made known that Cathy bites her nails and is capable of riding bikes. In her fourth case appearance, Cathy is seen wearing a pink dress with a flower on the right side, a pearl headband, and pink nail polish. Besides that, it is observed that she has knowledge in electronics and knows hypnotism. In her final appearance as a suspect, Cathy re-dons her signature student attire, now also accompanied by a golden brooch on the left side of her t-shirt. It is registered that she plays violin, takes Vitamin C, and eats snails. It is also revealed that Cathy and Alex are now in a relationship. Events of Criminal Case Killing Me Softly Cathy first appeared as the @rtist, a professional hacker. Alex tried to hack the Friendnet profile of Olly Oliver's secret admirer Mary Lou Hong. Shockingly, he was counter-hacked by the @rtist. Jones and the player then talked to the @rtist on video-chat to ask her why she had done this. She first introduced herself and told them to call her the @rtist as she had to remain anonymous. When asked why she had blocked their hack, the @rtist told the team that she just wanted to get their attention so that she could assist them since their hacking software was way too visible on the Friendnet servers. When asked whether she had access to Olly's secret admirer's Friendnet profile, the @rtist answered that she was not able to access it yet, but she had discovered that the profile was last accessed from the Comic Book Shop where the owner, Kevin Parker had a free access computer for his customers. Later, the @rtist again talked to the team on video-chat after she had successfully accessed the secret admirer's profile. She said that Olly and his secret admirer's conversation was about the victim leaving the Lone Roses and then the two forming a duo. The @rtist had also found a secret album in the admirer's profile which contained a photo of Olly's dead body inside the drum. This revealed that the secret admirer was in fact the killer of Olly. The team then sent the photo of Olly's dead body to Alex for analysis, which then gave them the fifth and final clue about the victim's killer. At the End of the Rope A teenage girl named Lisa Edwards was found hanging from a noose in the library of the Grimsborough University. While analyzing Lisa's tablet computer, Alex noticed that she only had a single phone number, which belonged to Cathy, who appeared in this case as the @rtist. The team then talked to her on video-chat and asked her why Lisa had her phone number. She replied and said that she had given her phone number to Lisa after seeing several bullying messages on her Friendnet by anonymous users. So, the @rtist decided to help Lisa and gave the victim her phone number. Afterwards, the @rtist arrived in the station, wearing a black jacket and a white mask, and shocked the team as it was the first time they saw each other face to face. She told them that she had been hiding something from them as she had to make sure they were trustworthy first. She said that the bullying messages left on Lisa's Friendnet were sent by none other than the victim's best friend, Penelope Rivera. The @rtist then met with the team later on and told them that she had been investigating the library and found a video taken at the time of the murder. She further said that the video was captured by one of the webcams attached to the computers in the library. The @rtist then told the team that someone had come in the library while she was trying to retrieve the video from the webcam, so she had to hide it. The team, without wasting any time, went to the library and found the webcam broken to pieces. As usual, they succeeded in piecing the webcam back together. They then analyzed it and found the fifth and final clue of the case, with the help of the @rtist once again. Marked for Death A student named Tyler Wright was found dead in the Dean's office. Whilst checking the victim's cell phone, the team found a message written to Tyler from the @rtist. The message revealed that the @rtist's real name was Cathy and that she had caught Tyler cheating on her, which meant that they had been in a relationship. While the team suspected Cathy more in this case due to her past ties with Tyler, the team had no choice but to contact her via video-chat. Cathy admitted the truth, but told the team that she would never kill Tyler over this. The video-chat interrogation caused Cathy to confront the team as her real self in the University grounds after the team found her graffiti at the gym of herself loathing cheaters, particularly those who were dishonest in relationships. Cathy felt uncomfortable having to admit that she had two identities, and she admitted that writing graffiti sometimes used to get rid of her stress at times. The police was assuming about academic cheating, but Cathy countered by saying that her view of cheating involved being dishonest in a relationship, which later on proved Cathy innocent at the climax of the case. Before the killer was exposed, Cathy took a risk by handing out evidence directly to the police that would help them with the killer's capture. The Rorschach Reaper .|left|thumb]]Cathy was a participant in the University Prom Ball. After the competition ended, Donna Walker announced that Madison Springer was the Prom Queen and that Chad Baker was her Prom King. However, as the celebration was about to ensue, Madison was slain with a rigged tiara, splashing blood everywhere. The team investigated the scene and found a Rorschach test which read, "Take Madison's passing as a message from me to you. The game is afoot." Cathy then called up the team to meet her in the station. She told the team that she had additional information about the Rorschach Reaper and suggested them to search the College Dean Donna's desk. Just then, she was interrupted and stopped by her grandfather, Chief King, who shouted at her saying that she was forbidden to take part in criminal investigations. The two then started arguing, causing Cathy to leave, angrily. Jones then called Cathy on the phone since talking to her could help the team's investigation progress. Cathy, as the @rtist now, answered the call. She told Jones that she had a look at the prison's surveillance feed and managed to access some of the surveillance cameras. But, time was pressing and she did not have sufficient resources to crack the video's encryption herself. So, she left the surveillance video on the player's desk so that Alex could decipher it. Drive, Swing, Die Cathy met Zack Holden—the owner and CEO of Friendnet—during the Additional Investigation of the case, when Cathy was thoughtful of hacking into Friendnet unlawfully, but caught a couple of security findings in spite of what was thought to be an act of impersonation. Zack offered Cathy a place in Friendnet but Cathy had to give some thought because she was not finished with college yet. It All Ends Here In It All Ends Here, Cathy returned in the Additional Investigation to mourn for the death of her grandfather, who shot himself to death after being arrested for the murder of Adam Bentley. She also requested the team's help to find her deceased grandfather's Medal of Valor so that she could place it on his grave. After the team found Samuel's Medal of Valor and inquired the medal before Howard Johnson, the team gave Samuel's medal to Cathy, which the team made Cathy aware of the good man Samuel used to be. Cathy was only hoping that her grandfather was still alive because she personally felt he had a lot of explaining to do, but because Samuel committed suicide, Cathy would not be able to know the motive as to why Samuel would lose himself. A Brave New World In A Brave New World, Cathy appeared in the Additional Investigation. It was in this case when it was discovered from Herman Cavendish that the King family were from a Pilgrim family called Kingsley, but their family name changed to King after those centuries. Another shocking fact was discovered in the very case that Samuel was one of the members of the notoriously secret society known as The Crimson Order. In the Additional Investigation of this case, Cathy was digging about her deceased grandfather's life. At the natural harbor, Cathy was holding an article about one of her grandfather's investigations but the wind flew it away from her grip. Thus she went to the police station and asked for the team's help once again. The team then went to search the natural harbor, found the article, examined it, and sent it to Alex for analysis. After analyzing the article, Alex told the team that it was about a murder investigation about a man called Gerald Walker, but he said that this murder investigation was gone from their files and the only one who could delete it was Chief King. Jones could not believe that Chief King would help the secret group known as "The Crimson Order", so the team went to talk to Jason Palms about this. Jason said that it was the Crimson Order's doing of deleting the murder investigation from the police forces' files. He further said that Chief King was a member of this secret society because all his investigations on the Crimson Order were silent. Ashes to Ashes Cathy returned once again in the Additional Investigation of the case. She came into the station and told the team that she could not stop thinking about her grandfather and the mysteries he took with him when he died, and reminded herself about Donna King, Samuel's wife and her grandmother. She said that all she knew was that Donna died in a robbery about 10 years ago before the events of this case. She also stated that it was convenient that Shane Kolinsky, Donna's murderer, was arrested but died 2 weeks later after he was arrested. The team offered to help Cathy discover more about her grandmother's murder, which led them to talk to Constance Bell. The team would approach Constance one final time regarding about Samuel's fate. Constance told the team that after Donna was slain by Shane 10 years ago, the Chief visited the Nautical Museum in his free time. Constance gave Donna's blueprint to the team hoping that it would aid them in finding reasons why the Chief committed suicide. The team managed to locate a discreet cache containing Chief King's suicide letter, which finally explained the reason as to why the Chief committed suicide to avoid indictment for Adam's murder. The team went to Constance to thank her for her unconditional cooperation, and told Constance not to tell Cathy anything about their findings until the Crimson Order was brought down. Constance told the team to be very careful as after her deep cooperation in this affair, felt that the player was needed more than ever. There Will Be Blood Cathy found herself in serious trouble when the team found a Crimson Order helmet with her fingerprints (confirmed by Alex in dismay) in the Crimson Order gold mine. This infuriated Cathy because since she found out her grandfather's double-life as such, she vowed to bring them down even at a cost. Cathy even went far to investigate without the team's permission. before being locked up towards the end of There Will Be Blood.|thumb]] Cathy was wrongly charged for Delsin Peota's murder when the team found traces of her hair in Delsin's scalp, and the team had no choice but to detain Cathy until her innocence would be proven in court, much to Alex's plea not to do so, with firm beliefs of Cathy being innocent. Cathy then agreed to be detained, but not without Alex making a plea to Jones and the player to prove Cathy's innocence of this sordid affair. to the player.|thumb]] Cathy was exonerated of all criminal charges after the Crimson Order were brought down once and for all, but refused to let the player go to Pacific Bay without one final task: Cathy told the player to look into her purse in which the player found a torn document. The document turned out to be a Good Luck card when pieced back together. Cathy treated the player as gratitude for her exoneration and even told the player they did so much for the King family, so Cathy opted to throw a party with the Grimsborough Police Department to celebrate the player's promotion to Pacific Bay's police force. Trivia . Notice the permanent marker inside her pocket.]] *When Marked for Death was originally released, Cathy was shown to be a user of permanent marker and even sported one in her left pocket, but for some reason in later revisions of the game, the idea was scrapped. At this time, the circumstances and the reason for the change of this attribute are not known. *When looking at Cathy's appearance (without her 'hacker' clothes), she has a small star tattoo on her neck. In her hacker clothes, she does not have it. Maybe it is hidden by the hood of her jacket. *Originally, when she made her first appearance in Killing Me Softly as The @rtist, her mask did not have the two shapes and it was plain white. When she re-appeared in At the End of the Rope, she was wearing the mask with the shapes and her previous appearance was edited by the game developers. She now has the black marks on her mask in every one of her appearances as the @rtist. *Cathy is one of the suspects who appeared in five cases, and who appeared in three different districts. *In The @rtist's mugshot for "Marked for Death" Cathy's ears are visible, but in previous cases they are not. This could be a developer oversight. *Before being locked up in There Will Be Blood, Cathy draws her back to kiss Alex, making her one of the few characters to do such at one point in a cutscene. Case appearances *Killing Me Softly (Case #33 of Grimsborough; video appearance) *At the End of the Rope (Case #35 of Grimsborough) *Marked for Death (Case #39 of Grimsborough) *An Elementary Murder (Case #40 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough) *A Shot of Beauty (Case #45 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *Drive, Swing, Die (Case #46 of Grimsborough) *One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough) *A Brave New World (Case #52 of Grimsborough) *Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough) *There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough) Gallery CKingGrimsboroughC39.png|Cathy, as she appeared in Killing Me Softly (Case #33 of Grimsborough), At the End of the Rope (Case #35 of Grimsborough), and Marked for Death (Case #39 of Grimsborough). CKingGrimsboroughC41.png|Cathy, as she appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). CKingGrimsboroughC56.png|Cathy, as she appeared in There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough). dfghhklffgg.png|Cathy, mourning over her grandfather's death at his funeral in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough). Cathy Arrested.jpg|Cathy, detained after the team found her hairs in the victim's scalp at the crime scene, but was exonerated when the killer was arrested. William Kingsley.jpg|William Kingsley, Cathy's ancestor. Kings.jpg|Samuel King, Cathy's late grandfather (left) and Donna King, Cathy's late grandmother (right). Smiling.PNG|Alex Turner, Cathy's boyfriend. TWrightGrimsborough.png|Tyler Wright, Cathy's late ex-boyfriend. 1170741 276156995870132 364426459 n.jpg OG_SUS_33_604.jpg OG_SUS_35_604.jpg OG_SUS_39_603.jpg OG_SUS_41_605.jpg CK PNG.png CKingGrimsboroughFreeEnergy.jpg|Cathy featuring in an "Extra Energy" daily gift promo. CathyAlexVDay2015.jpg|Valentine's Day, 2015. 2017Valentine-2.jpg|Happy Valentine's Day, 2017. 2017Valentine-1.jpg|"Who's your favorite Criminal Case couple?" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Central Characters Category:Suspects Category:Descendants